The present invention relates to hand tools, and relates more particularly to a hand tool assembly which can be arranged into the non-operative mode with the shank and bits received inside the casing, which is used as the handle of the tool.
FIG. 1 shows a hand tool assembly according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a tool body and two fold-away boxes pivoted to the tool body at two opposite sides. The fold-away boxes define a plurality of chambers for holding a shank and a set of bits. The tool body has a polygonal coupling hole for mounting the shank. The shank has one end terminating in a socket for holding a bit. This structure of hand tool assembly is still not satisfactory in function. When the fold-away boxes are opened, the bits may fall out of the fold-away boxes as the tool body is shaken. Another drawback of this structure of hand tool assembly is that the fold-away boxes tend to be opened by an error when the hand tool assembly is operated. Furthermore, the tool body does not fit the hand, therefore it is not comfortable in use.
FIG. 2 shows another structure of hand tool assembly according to the prior art. This structure of hand tool assembly is comprised of a flat base, a shank, and a set of bits. The flat base comprises a longitudinal through hole for receiving the shank, and a plurality of chambers respectively separated by partition walls for holding the bits. This structure of hand tool assembly also has drawbacks. Because the chambers are open chambers, the bits tend to fall out of the chambers. Furthermore, because the flat base is not orthopedically engineered, it does not fit the hand well.